One Sky, One Destiny
by Robs The Universal Warrior
Summary: One-Shots about the upcoming Keyblade War. The One Shots are about the heroes of the universe and their friends around the wall like Jack Sparrow, Jack Skellington, Hercules etc. OC's Included! Send your reviews and suggestions of what character Current Chapter: Matt and Dawn
1. Nothing's Changed

**One Shots**

**Characters: **Sora, Riku and Kairi

**Chapter 1: **Nothing's changed, huh?

"Are you ready, Sora?" Riku asked his best friend. Sora turned to Riku to see him leaning on their favourite tree. Sora nodded and put his hand in his pocket and felt the piece of paper in his poket. He pulled it out and read it out loud.

"The war is coming guys, all around the universe, your friends are awaiting your leadership Sora. Just remember, you're the key what connect everything. A Gummi ship will be arriving at Destiny Islands this Sunday at 3 PM." Sora said reading the letter. Kairi walked behind Sora and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We're with you this time, Sora." Kairi said with a reassuring smile. Sora smiled sadly and jumped off the tree.

"I have to go somewhere." Soar said before running off in the direction of the secret cave. Kairi and Riku looked on as Sora's chocolate hair bounced in the wind.

"You have to tell him, Kairi." Riku said sternly. Kairi sighed softly and then turned to Riku.

"I want to but I don't think he likes me back." Kairi said softly. Riku looked at her smirking at her denseness; Kairi looked up and saw Riku's expression.

"I'm serious, he doesn't love me, the way I love him!" Kairi shouted and then quickly covered her mouth, Riku looked at her still smirking.

"I hate you, Riku." Kairi said playfully before running off to the Secret Cave. Riku rolled his eyes and turned to the sky and smirked.

* * *

"So much memories." Sora whispered to himself before bending down and entering the his and Kairi's cave. He walking in to see the door what started the Heartless destroying his world. Sora clenched his fist and ran to punch the door.

"It's your fault!" Sora shouted at the door. The door remained shut as Sora summoned the Kingdom Key and smashed the door over and over again.

"That's not going to help." A voice said. Sora vanished the keyblade and turned around to see Kairi smiling sadly.

"Kairi didn't see you there." Sora said nervously. Kairi walked over and grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him over to the wall of the cave drawings.

"Remember when we drew on this wall, Sora?" Kairi asked smiling. Sora had a small smile as he pulled Kairi down and they sat down and looked at the drawings.

"Did you draw the Papua fruit?" Kairi asked started to get nervous. Sora blushed lightly as he suddenly got this strange feeling.

"Yeah, I did." Sora said looking at the wall.

"Why?" Kairi asked hopefully getting close to her answer.

"Because…" Sora started nervously and the suddenly getting confident.

"I love you, Kairi." Sora said looking into Kairi's purple eyes. They both leaned in and kissed softly before Kairi was on top of Sora on the cold cave floor. Sora smiled during the kiss as the kiss broke due to the lack of oxygen.

"I love you, Sora." Kairi whispered leaning on Sora's head. Sora smiled and they sat leaning on eachother.

"Hey, you love birds, it's nearly three!" Riku shouted entering the cave and seeing them together. Sora looked up at Riku and smiled, Sora jumped up from the floor and picked Kairi up and they walked out of the cave floor.

* * *

"So, you guys finally got together." Riku said smirking. Sora and Kairi smiled and Riku knew what the answer was.

"Took you guys long enough." Riku finished looking into the blue sky.

"Yeah but I'm happy that I finally did it." Sora said looking into Kairi's eyes. Kairi smiled and kissed Sora until Riku's voice broke the air.

"Nothing's changed, huh?" Riku said leaning against the tree.

"Nope, nothing ever will." Sora continued.

"What a small world."

"But a part of one what is much bigger." They all finished together as they saw the Gummi Ship flying towards the island.


	2. Pirates Life

**Characters: **Jack Sparrow

**World: **Port Royal

**Chapter 3: **A Pirate Life

"Are you sure about this Jack?" Mr. Gibbs asked his so-called captain. Jack turned his gaze away from the sea and looked at his first mate with a confused expression his face.

"Whatever do you mean, mate?" Jack said taking a drink from his bottle of rum.

"You going on this journey Jack, you're throwing away your life." Gibbs said with a little bit of a concerned tone.

"I might be mate but I promised Zola." Jack said with Gibbs correcting him.

"It's Sora Jack." Gibbs said amused by his captain's antics.

"Whatever Gibbs, I promised that I would acquire his key sword and by that I will fight by him." Jack said looking at his rum bottle.

"All gone." He mumbled to himself, Jack turned around to see Gibbs smirking at him.

"I never would of thought that _Captain _Jack Sparrow is thinking about others." Gibbs said. Jack rolled his eyes and extended his hand.

"Mister Gibbs, it was nice knowing you and meeting you." Jack said smiling his toothey grin. Gibbs made a small smile and grasped Jack's hand.

"You know they might not be Rum where you going." Gibbs said before walking off. Jack looked stunned as he saw Gibbs walk off.

"What do ya mean, no rum!?" Jack shouted as Gibbs laughed as he turned right. Jack turned back to the sea and saw it's reflection of the sun.

"It better have rum." Jack mumbled to himself remembering when a strange person arrived and asked him the question…

_Flashback_

"_What a beautiful day." Jack said taking a drink from his bottle of rum. Jack was lying on a stranded island after he and Gibbs were dumped from his new ship._

"_Why do they always dump me?" Jack said to no one as Gibbs was looking for some food._

"_It's because you don't think of others, Sparrow." A voice said above of him, Jack looked up to see a boy wearing a black hooded cloak with the hood up._

"_And who might you be?" Jack said waving his arms around. He smirked as he jumped out of the tree and landed with a thud._

"_That's just say I'm someone helpful." He said looking around. Jack looked around as well and saw nothing._

"_What are you looking at?" Jack said uneasy like something was about to pop out._

"_Nothing, say Sparrow do you know Sora?" He said looking at the pirate._

"_Yeah why do you want to know?" Jack questioned._

"_Let me get straight to it, there is a new organization, they are planning a keyblade war which the organization will verse the 7 light in a massive war." He explained, Jack looked confused and was about to take a drink when he noticed it was all gone._

"_So." Jack said throwing his bottle. "Are you one of these lights?" Jack asked the boy. He chuckled and summoned his keyblade. Jack stepped back and was about to draw his weapon._

"_I'm no foe but no I am not a light but the king asked me to recruit an army for all of the heartless and nobodies, so Jack you in?" He said smirking._

"_What's in it for me?" Jack asked always looking for a profit._

"_Always looking for a profit Sparrow, Sora told me how you wanted a keyblade." He said showing off his keyblade._

"_I have a way, if you help me recruit more people to the army, your light will build and finally be able to obtain the keyblade." He finished. Jack looked thoughtful enough and then smiled._

"_You've got yourself a deal." Jack said extending his hand. The mysterious boy looked at the hand and accepted it and walked off, Jack was about to say something but was cut off._

"_Meet me at the docks of Port Royal at sun down." He said walking off._

"_How I'm I going to get back?" Jack shouted. He shook his head and outstretched his palm and a corried of twilight opened next to Jack._

"_Go in there, you have got half an hour before it closes."He said before walking off again._

"_Wait!" Jack shouted. He turned back around and Jack still saw the hood up._

"_Show yourself, if we are going to be working together." Jack said as Gibbs come running up to Jack. He pulled down the hood slowly and Jack saw the messy light brown hair with hazel eyes._

"_My name's Matt got it memorised?" Matt said smirking. Jack looked on shocked but nodded and ran off into the portal with Gibbs._

_End Flashback_

"I'm sure going to miss this godforsaken place." Jack said looking around. He looked out at sea and remembered the good times he had.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho." 

**Reviews guys, I need some ideas and what charecters I can do, send them in!**


	3. Leaving Halloween Behind

**Characters: **Jack Skellington, Sally and Doctor Finkelstin

**World: **Halloween Town/Christmas Town

**Chapter 4: **Leaving Halloween Behind

_Flashback_

"_Now where is this door?" A skeleton looking humanoid was walking through the forest of Halloween Town looking for the Christmas door to is second favourite place: Christmas Town._

"_Ah, here it is." Jack said lifting his arm up. He was about to walk in when he heard a voice behind him._

"_Sora said you always got excited." The voice said. Jack spun around and threw a fireball at the spot where the voice come from._

"_Temper Jack." He said with Jack hearing the smirk in his voice. The boy stopped out of the shadows wearing a black colak._

"_Are you from the organisation?" Jack exclaimed raising his fists up. He shook his head and lower his hood to see Jack look at his strangely._

"_I'm Matt and I have been sent by the king to ask you something." Matt said politely. Jack lowered his fist and straightened up._

"_Is it about Sora?" Jack said worried for his friend._

"_Tell me this Jack, how much do you care for Sora?" Matt said getting straight to the point._

"_I will help my friends if they need my help." Jack said truthfully. Matt nodded and extended his hand._

"_We have much to discuss." _

_End Flashback_

"Do you have to leave?" Sally asked Jack. Jack sighed softly before turning around to see her eyes fill with worry.

"You heard Matt, I have to help Sora because if it wasn't for him, our world wouldn't be here." Jack said waving his arms around the lab.

"But what he said, it isn't true." Sally said worried.

"She has a point Jack." A voice said as the docter rolled through the shadows.

"It is dangerous Sally and doc but I want to do this." Jack said before walking to the door.

"You might be leaving Halloween behind!" Sally exclaimed as Jack stopped. Jack looked up at the blank wall and sighed softly.

"Sally, doc." Jack said softly before turning around and giving them a wide smile.

"I can never leave Halloween behind." He said smiling. Sally and even the doctor smiled as they saw the pumpkinking leave the one place where he can call home.

**Very short but Im not getting reviews!**


	4. A Memory!

**World: **Twilight Town

**Characters: **Roxas and Xion

**Chapter 5: **A memory

"It's kind of weird, you know?" said the blonde hair boy sitting on the clock tower of his 'home'.

"I know what you mean." The black haired girl said eating her ice cream sitting with him.

"I kind of feel sorry for him." Roxas said looking over Twilight town.

"I want to help him and by helping him we must fight with Sora." Xion said standing up on the tower.

"Yeah but I wonder why he's from the darkness."

_Flashback_

"_You think we would of heard from Sora by now." Xion said destroying the last heartless with her keyblade._

"_He's really busy with this war isn't he?" Roxas said vanishing his keyblade._

"_Right you are, Roxas." A voice said above of the two keybladers. They looked up and saw a boy with an oragnisation cloak._

"_Does he need our help?" Xion asked vanishing her keyblade._

"_Yeah he does, I have been sent to warn you guys about what's going to happen in the future." He said._

"_Well thanks for the warning." Roxas said straightening up. He nodded and turned around and started to walk away._

"_Wait, who are you?" Xion said walking forward. They saw him look down and he sighed softly._

"_I'm-" He started before walking off._

"_I'm someone from the dark." He said with Roxas and Xion standing there confused. Roxas shook his head and ran forward._

"_Why are you from the darkness?" Roxas said grabbing his shoulder. Roxas noticed the strangers shoulders tense as they stood silent._

"_That's just say a memory." He said quietly before walking off to the sandlot. Roxas stood there dumbfounded and Matt left the two in silence._

_End Flashback_

"I wonder what made him go into the darkness." Roxas said eating his last ice block and saw a winner on his ice block.

"Hey, you got a winner." Xion said giggling. Roxas smiled his childish smile and threw the ice popsicle off the top of the roof.

"What could the memory be? Roxas said standing up and looking into the sun.

"Well, someone told me that a scattered memory is like a far-off dream." Xion stated.

"A far-off dream is like a scattered memory." Roxas said smiling.

"I want to line the pieces up." Xion started.

"Yours and mine." They both finished as they grabbed hands and looked into the blue sky.

**Im not getting any reviews, please one review!**


	5. All for One!

**Thanks you guys for reading this story! There is a contest on my profile for Pokemon so I want to see heaps of people particeparting in that and also follow me on Twitter MattRobbo10**

**First person to send a tweet in mentioning me will be able to write a stoy with me!**

**Chapter 5: **All for one and One for all

**World: **Disney Castle

**Characters: **King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Matt

"Are we sure we can trust him, your majesty?" Donald said quacking half of his sentence. Mickey sighed as he summoned his keyblade and opened the door to his hidden chamber.

"I trust him with my life." Mickey said walking into the chamber with his two royal servants.

"Gaws, why are we in here, your majesty?" Goofy asked drawing his shield, Save the King just in case.

"It's the only place where he can go in the castle." Mickey said pulling down the lever, a few clunks were heard and then a minute later, a dark portal opened and a boy walked out wearing a black cloak with a keyblade by his side, the keyblade design was like Riku's design.

"Matt, it's good to see you again, Matt." Mickey said smiling. Matt nodded and looked over to see Donald bring out his staff, Save the queen and point it at Matt.

"How can you trust him when he worked with Maleficent?" Donald said when he was thrown against the wall by a dark force. Goofy and Mickey ran over to Donald as he got up and glared at Matt.

"See what I mean, your majesty." Donald exclaimed. Mickey shook his head as he walked over to Matt and grabbed his hand.

"Matt has a troubled past." Mickey said to his two royal guards. Donal put his staff away and crossed his arms.

"Well, I don't trust him." Donald said as Matt gave a laugh.

"I don't blame you Donald, I have had a troubled past." Matt muttered.

"Well, we going to change that, the first thing I want you to do is go to Radiant Garden and fight Riku and Sora." Mickey said as Donald and Goofy gawked at him.

"Why?" They both exclaimed.

"We need to see is they are ready to take part in this keyblade war." Mickey said. Matt nodded and was about to walk out when Donald and Goofy grabbed his shoulders.

"Wait, we have to do our motto." Goofy said smiling. Matt looked around at the king and saw him summon his keyblade and put it up.

"All for one." He started as Matt smiled under his hood.

"One for all." 


	6. We're in the same boat

**Chapter 6: **We're in the same boat

**World: **Radiant Garden

"It's good to be back." Sora said walking down to the Great Maw where he fought of 1000 heartless with Riku.

"Last time I was here, I nearly destroyed the world." Riku muttered, Sora was about to say something when a voice spoke.

"I know how you feel Riku." He said opening a portal and walking through it. Riku and Sora summoned their keyblades.

"What are you doing here?" Riku growled remembering the last time they met. He smirked and summoned his keyblade. Riku noticed the keyblade and eased off a bit.

"Wait, who are you?" Sora asked him.

"That's not important." He said throwing a dark firaga at the two keyblade masters. They dodged the firaga and Sora ran up to him and jumped up and slashed at him, Matt back flipped and he threw his keyblade at Sora as Riku used a sliding dash at Matt. Matt dodged the sliding dash as he caught his keyblade and Sora and Riku ran up to him and slashed at him, Matt teleported and reappeared in the air above of them.

"Shadowbreaker." Matt said as he did a cart wheel of darkness and then a cartwheel of light as he hit both of them. Riku threw a potion on Sora and Sora used Strike Raid and threw his keyblade at Matt. Matt used a dark shield to protect the kingdom key and Matt disappeared and reappeared behind the two wielders.

"Got ya." Matt yelled using a dark barrier pushing Riku and Sora back. The two wielders fell over and Matt vanished his keyblade and turned his back to the two boys.

"The king was right." He muttered.

"Who are you!?" Riku shouted. Matt reached for his hood and pulled it down before turning to the two wielders.

"An ally." Matt stated before walking away from the two boys. "Go to the castle." Matt pointed the big castle in the distance. "Leon and the others are waiting for you." Matt said walking away.

"Wait!" Riku shouted. Matt sighed softly and pulled his hood up over his head.

"I sense darkness and fear in you." Riku stated. Sora stood up and looked between his best friend and this stranger.

"I was in the same boat as you." Riku said stepping forward before continuing. "But my friends helped me through it, let us help you." Riku finished. Matt shook his head and walked away.

"You can't help me, only defeating my old master will the darkness finally go away." Matt finished opening a portal and walking in it.

**Finished! Yeah!**


	7. Matt's Flashback!

You're the Reason

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" A boy around 17 commanded to a yellow mouse. The yellow mouse swang its tail and sliced through a rock as a boy with blue hair and a man with squinty eyes were sat watching the young boy train.

"Well done, Pikachu let's take five." The boy called Ash said as Pikachu jumped on his arm. The girl named Dawn came running up to the young Pokemon master and praised at how good his training was.

"thanks Dawn, hey Brock whens lunch?" Ash called over to the older man. The older man stuck 5 fingers up and the two trainers ran over to the cook of the group. Dawn heard a rustle in the trees but ignored and started to eat her lunch. What she didn't know that a hooded figure was in the tree and watching the blue haired girl with interest.

"Dawn." He whispered. He remembered the girl when he used to live here and when his father and mother died and then a day after Dawn broke up with him for a other guy. Matt clenched his fist before pulling up his hood and deciding to go to the lake.

"Hey guys, I'm going to the lake to have a wash." Dawn said to her best friends. They both nodded before eating the rest of the stew. Dawn walked to the lake and when she arrived she saw a guy in a black rob with the hood covering his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Matt froze at the voice, he recognized the voice of his old girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said trying to keep his identity secret.

"That's cool." She said before turning to the lake. He looked at the girls wrist and saw something that was easily recognized.

"That's a nice bracelet." Matt said looking at the lake. Dawn looked down at her wrist and smiled a little.

"Yeah, a friend gave it to me a long time ago." Dawn sniffed a little remembering her old friend.

"What happened to him?" Matt asked already knowing the answer.

"He's gone for the last 4 years, no one has seen him." Dawn said her voice breaking. Matt nodded a little and remembered when he gave her the bracelet.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Matt before we miss the meteor shower." Dawn whined as she pulled a smallr and younger version of Matt along._

"_Alright dawn, your going to pull my arm off." Matt said chuckling. The two kids stopped at the hill and saw millions of stars and a few meteors in the sky._

"_It's so beautiful." Dawn whispered, Matt nodded and looked at the stars._

"_Did you hear that stars are other worlds?" Matt asked Dawn. She shook her head and looked at the stars as well._

"_Some day, I'm going to see them all." Matt stated confident. Dawn giggled at Matt's attudide._

"_Hey Dawn, I got you something." Matt suddenly felt nervous as he placed a hand in his pocket and pulled out a bracelet with diamonds on it._

"_It's beautiful." Dawn whispered before throwing her arms around Matt's neck._

"_Promise me something Matt."Dawn whispered in Matt's ear._

"_Promise me that we will always be together." Dawn finished. Matt smiled a little and tightened his grip on her._

"_I promise."_

"That's the reason behind the bracelet." Dawn finished lamely. Matt shook his head and smirked.

"Can I ask a question?" Matt asked politely. Dawn nodded and Matt continued on.

"What if Matt comes back and he's different then he was before?" Matt asked aggressively. Dawn looked down and shook her head.

"What if he comes back and you don't love him like he did?" Matt ranted on. Dawn looked shocked at Matt before realization hit her.

"Drop the hood Matt."


	8. NEW NOVEL! (AN)

Hey Guys, this isnt a update, i was just informing you that I will be taking a break from FanFiction to finish my own novel: Matt Strike and the Lost Artifact where it will be up on FanFiction if you guys want it. So review this saying you want to see my new novel, the blurb is on my profile with other details including a contest for the advance shippers out there! So go on my profile and add me on facebook, twitter, instagram and subscribe to my youtube account where i'll read my story to the world :)

Sorry guys, if you got Excited but please respond i'm really looking forward to writing this but I need your help, so go on twitter and put a status #mattstrike so I can get this trending!


End file.
